User talk:Caring16
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Starfire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 22:16, May 15, 2011 :Have fun :) Welcome WELCOME!!! look forward to seeing your pirates :P 1NF3RNO 22:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) For you to put on your about me section on your profile xD i copied this off the starfire page : well my name is laura and i love one piece i think its cool to have a place were we can make our own one piece person and well im going to try and well be a pirate hope i can talk sometimes thanks put that on the about me section on your talk page :) Message me if you need any help :) 1NF3RNO 22:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Yo! This is FoolishMortalFOOL! Welcome to the Ship of Fools Wiki. Enjoy creating your own characters, islands, or whatever you want....according to ONE PIECE!!! And have fun, of course. I think we talked before on the One Piece Wiki Chat.FoolishMortalFOOL 06:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC yes we did would like to chat again please sorry also hallo from me a bit late you might have heard of me but anyway welcome Firefist553 15:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ps:its a bit late well better late then never my moms says and hi and thank you Layouts Message sent through bot,so if you are a staff member,please bear me as I did not find a way to exclude you.Thanks. Click "Add a page" and you see something called"Pirate crew",click it and enter the page name and "add page". You'll be taken to another page,save/preview it:You'll see the default layout ...just fill 'em out. If you like the idea,tell me and I'll create 'em for "Pirate","Ship","Location",etc. If you dont like it,do tell me and I'll try to improve it. Another thing:Mark the page for deletion if you've created it for a test:) Thanks:)--Roranoa...... 11:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) i think it's a cool idea LOL My profile? What so funny about it! Hmm, I think I got something in my nose....so what do you need help with?FoolishMortalFOOL 21:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) well the pic i had on it was somone elses and well what should i put on the starfire page oh it's hard to ask all this im sorry Save an image from the internet that you like and post it on your starfire page.FoolishMortalFOOL 03:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ok so i download it and then save it ok thanks Caring16 03:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) i did it thank you soo much Caring16 04:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question I don't think anyone would have a problem with it. Galcion 19:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) well did a story on blog Ship of FOOLS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! WE HAVE CAKE!!!! The cake is a lie!!!!! Bitch!! The Maine Election is over but too many users applied for the position of admiral! Plese vote for the user who you think can improve this SOF wiki for users like you!!! and help you along the way!!! CLICK THIS PHRASE!!! Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] hi we should collaborate Putridas 03:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) umm how?Caring16 04:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) i guess we could Caring16 04:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) YAY! Okay, so what do you have in mind? Putridas 11:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) how about this you're crew are having a hard time battling a high ranking Marine Officer and my crew Arrives at the nick of time to help your crew. Putridas 11:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so you got into trouble and my crew helps you. Caring16 20:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ok well watch out for Starfire she can be trouble but she will be thankful Oh hey! Sure, what do you need help with? 19:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for the heads up. I'm still learning about the One Piece world myself. So, no hard feelings. Besides, It's much more interesting to place a phoenix in there. :) Re: hello sorry Hey, if you don't want to write all the history, you can just paraphrase and not make it so detailed. You can really do what ever you want, but I'd say just write a less detailed history is the better option. 04:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why not. You could summerize it, then give the link so people can check it out for more detail. 04:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Hehehe, no problem at all, Caring! Feel free to leave me messages whenever you feel like! As for going onto the chat, i'm going to make an attempt tonight, though I can't guarantee i'll stay long. Thanks for the message Caring, i'll see you soon! ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 03:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) >:3 How dare thee poke me insolent child! Thou Shalt know mine wrath!....... *Begins to giggle and begins poking Caring* Hehehehe! TheMediaJudge 09:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hehe... Aw, thank you very much Caring! It's always nice to hear from you! And now some baka-hou-ness from Wyvern 0m3g4!: If i'm being "bugged," then wouldn't that make me a bug?! o_0 POOF! transforms into a cricket and begins chirping CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! BEHOLD THE BRAVE CAPTAIN, CRICKET 0M3G4! :D Wyvern 0m3g4 09:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well umm i guess umm i don't know. Well umm im glad you liked it he he Caring16 09:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello cutey pie ;P Howdya like my neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew signature!?!?! Awesome! I sure hope the next season comes too. I love the series and I hope that Tsukune and Moka finally confess their love. :D GZero945 HOLA! Ah, thanks for the reminder Caring! :) I'll be sure to try and squeeze some time in tonight (right now, as I write this message, it's 12:08 A.M. XD) I just need to make sure I get some things done around here, otherwise I won't be much of a contributor. >_< See ya in a bit, Caring! ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 04:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) speechless Guh-buh-buh-buh-fuh-fuh!! 0_0 ...YOU TOOK MY PANTS AGAIN, AY?! I SHALL GIVE CHASE!! (And I really gotta control that Gray Fullbuster running gag of mine. >_>) after Caring in hopes of getting his pants back Wyvern 0m3g4 06:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see!! Then I shall meet you there!! Wyvern 0m3g4 07:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Tag Tag You are now it. I hope you like it. :D GZero945 Once again, you are it. :) GZero945 You are now it. I hope you enjoy what I added. GZero945